


There's No Place Like...

by noveltea



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:16:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter struggles to find her place in Atlantis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Place Like...

The first few months are a trial by fire, and it takes everything she knows to keep the feeling from overwhelming her.

She's a soldier; a leader. She's spent her whole life leading up to this point and now she doesn't have the luxury of backing down. She doesn't want to, either.

The people are familiar, but they aren't the family she's used to, the family she knew intimately, who's sentences she could finish, and who had watched her back for the better part of a decade and never let her down. Trust like that was hard to build, and she knew it had to extend both ways. The inhabitants of Atlantis knew who she was by name, but she was an invader taking the place of a beloved leader, and she felt that in the air the moment she set foot inside the city.

She'd been terrified.

She'd learnt not to be afraid by that feeling.

What she did came as easily to her as breathing, and left her with adrenaline coursing through her veins and she missed her old team, their old adventures.

It was harder to stay behind.

Harder to watch while other people (younger people) stepped through wormholes and traveled to other planets, even though she was standing in a city a galaxy away from her own.

Dorothy was a long way from home, but there was no other place she'd rather be.


End file.
